modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haley Dunphy
Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy is the daughter of Claire and Phil Dunphy and the older sister of Luke and Alex. Appearance and Personality Haley is young, pretty and very attractive. She is of average height and is very maverick and rebellious, constantly going against her parents one way or another. At some point in time, she comes off to be a bit promiscuous. In "Virgin Territory," Alex accidentally reveals to Phil that Haley is not a virgin. Phil then asks Claire about this and she then admits that she knew this, as she got it out of Dylan. She is newly legal to have sex with older men, which is proved in "Party Crasher" when she dates a much older guy who would constantly touch her legs and tell dirty jokes, much to Phil and Claire's annoyance. Then in "Flip Flop" , she is seen drinking in front of her parents, then drinks it too fast before a toast and says it is bad luck to toast with an empty glass. At the end of the latest episode, Haley is hinted to have put alcohol into her drink, as she accidentally gives her drink to Alex then Alex tastes something weird in her drink. Biography Haley was conceived before her parents got married (as revealed in "Hawaii", her parents had to suspend their honeymoon to Hawaii because Claire got pregnant with Haley). This led to their elopement and telling everyone that the pregnancy was a surprise. It was explained that Haley was very close with her mother when she was younger, but they grew apart once she hit adolescence. She constantly bickers with her parents and younger siblings, but does show to generally love and care about her whole family. Season 1 Haley is described by Claire in the "Pilot" as being very much like her when she was a teenager. So she tries to makes sure that her daughter won't make the same mistakes. Haley starts dating Dylan during the first episode, and he becomes her first boyfriend. She is concerned about her popularity at school which she contributes to her embarrassment of her parents. She is learning to drive and isn't very good (she once refused to pull over when being signed by a police car because she was afraid of cops), but later improved and got her license. She and Dylan have an off-again on-again relationship as they do for most of the show. Season 2 Dylan wins Haley back after performing a song outside her house on Valentine's Day. After receiving her SAT scores, Haley tells her family that she does not want to go to college because she believes it's a waste of time. But she later explains to Alex that she's scared about leaving high school since she's barely passing the 11th grade. Season 3 While vacationing with the family in Wyoming, Dylan proposes to Haley in front of her entire family. Claire immediately says no for her, causing tension in their relationship since Haley believes that her mother won't let her make her own decisions. Dylan ends up going missing, but he's later found after getting a job as a ranch hand. So they break up once again. She is afraid that she won't be accepted into a college, but she is wait-listed by a college at the end of "Election Day". After months of waiting and finally accepting that she won't be accepted into a college, she decides to move in with Dylan after she graduates. Luke confesses though that he hid her acceptance letter (along with a lot of other mail) because he doesn't want her to go. After finding out that she is in fact going to college, she and Dylan decide to go to prom. Season 4 Haley finally goes to the college as shown in "Schooled". But a few episodes later, she goes off to college only to be kicked out for underage drinking and (accidental) battery of a police officer. She then moves back in with her family and starts having to deal with the pressure from her parents to attend community college, go to work and get her life together in general before she is able to re-apply at the college next semester. Season 5 Haley is living back with her parents and attending community college. In "Three Dinners" she is pressured by her parents who do not believe she has any future plans or aspirations, but she proves them wrong by revealing her interest in fashion photography, and the blog she is keeping to earn extra money. In "ISpy", her work is featured in a photography exhibition (one of only five in her class chosen) and one of her photographs is sold. In one of the latest episodes, Haley's view on dating and men is changed when she is used by Phil and Andy as a proxy for his girlfriend. As he recites a passionate poem that he wrote for his long-distance girlfriend explaining that he loves her beyond compare and that he will spend his life trying to be worthy of her. Whilst in his arms, she looks into his eyes and begins to show signs of compassion for him, and even beginning to feel attraction towards him, but when he puts her down she acts as if she did not enjoy the experience. Later her allure in direction of him when Alex says that he is just like Phil. Love Interests Dylan Dylan is currently Haley's ex-boyfriend. In "Dude Ranch", Dylan got a job at the ranch which means Haley and him won't be seeing each other for a long time. In the episode "Disneyland", they get back together again due to them encountering Dylan in Disneyland. Ethan Claire invites Ethan to go to Disneyland with the family because she wants Haley to fall for him and completely get over Dylan, ho had moved to Wyoming in "Dude Ranch". Haley, adamant that she wasn't going to babysit him, quickly changes her opinion after meeting him, much to Claire's delight.Much to Claire's chagrin, Dylan shows up at Disneyland completely unannounced. He rushes off after running into them, and Haley realizes that she still likes Dylan. So she ditches Ethan, leaving Alex with Ethan, another thing that Claire did not like. After seeing Dylan as a 'Daper Dan', Haley ditches Dylan and begins talking to Ethan again, bumping Alex out the way.After some time, Dylan meets up with Ethan and Haley again in his Little John costume declaring his love for Haley. Ethan and Dylan get into a minor scuffle.At the end of the day, Haley eventually dumps Ethan, Ethan leaves with some friends he ran into, and Haley and Dylan get back together. Andy Haley seems to have developed an interest in him after spending a bit of time together. However, she backs off when Alex tells her to think about the impact she might have on him. She seems to be disappointed about letting him go. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Dunphy Family Category:Pritchett Family